


Tears

by DianaeFox



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: Poetry from yesteryear





	Tears

Longing only vocalizes emptyness  
Savoring every nuance tasted  
Overflowing undulating tearing  
Anxiety Needing  
Saving our Souls  
From reeling endlessly emptiness  
Melancholy envelops  
Fighting recklessly onward marching  
Divide every sound per all inner rations  
Pass lightly easing all sorrows eternally


End file.
